Splinter Of A Blind Eye
by qwert
Summary: you can thank Tharkun for the title, it was their idea, i think its cute! lol, anywayz its about Herm mostly and she wants to know why Harry has been avoiding her... will she EVER find out?? please r/r! thanks!


D/C: I don't own anything, so please don't sue. (I don't have anything anyway...) This is  
during the gang's (well, except for Ginny, but she isn't in here anyway) 6th year.  
Hermione's POV  
Dear Diary,  
Today, in Potions, I got the potion right and Snape took off points from Gryffindor  
because, "I did it too fast". He's just jealous that I can do it better than him. At least Harry  
stood up for me. He said, "Leave her alone! Just because she's good and in Gryffindor,  
doesn't mean you can take points away! That's not fair!" That was nice of him, but Snape  
just sneered that sneer of his and took off more points for, "Talking back". It's the thought  
that counts though. Now that I think about it, that's the first time Harry has noticed that I  
was in the same room as him today. Ever since this morning, he hasn't said a single word  
to me. I wonder why? Did I say something to offend him? I hope not... he is one of my  
BEST friends. Well, good-bye for now.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Just as I finished writing in my diary, Ron came over. "Have you noticed something odd  
about Harry? He hasn't talked all day!" asked Ron.  
"Yeah, I know... he hasn't said a word to me at all... not since last night anyway..." I  
answered.  
"Did we say something to offend him at all?" voiced Ron.  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember saying to him was that I kind of miss Viktor,  
even though I dumped him," I responded.  
"Oh..." Ron said, kind of like that explained everything. I was even more confused than  
ever.  
Later that day, I saw Harry and Ron talking, nice to know he's talking to SOMEONE, I  
thought.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Harry hasn't talked to me at all in the past five days and counting! I wish I knew what I  
did... He's talking to Ron again... I think I'll go ask him what's up. BRB [AN: Be Right  
Back] I'm back, Ron said that Harry has a lot on his mind... that's a pretty lame excuse if  
you ask me. I think I will talk to Harry now. Good-bye.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
So I went up to him and said, "Harry, we need to talk. Why have you been ignoring me?"  
Harry kind of went red and said, "I've been really busy."  
I don't know why, but I suddenly felt very taken for granted and kind of glared at him and  
retorted with, "I have more classes than you, and I still have time for my "FRIENDS" you  
know!" I even did the finger-quoting thing, then stomped up into my dormitory.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Ergh! Harry is being so difficult! Men are so difficult! I hate them all! I wish I knew  
what was up with him! Maybe Dean, Neville, or Seamus know... I'll go ask them. See  
you!  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
"Hey, guys... do you know what's up with Harry? He has been acting really weird lately...  
He claims he's been "busy" but that's really lame..." I asked them when I went down into  
the common room and saw them all playing Exploding Snap.  
"What?" Seamus said, obviously trying to LOOK clueless.  
"I ha haven't no noticed any anything..." Neville stammered.  
"You're just paranoid," Dean responded.  
"I am NOT paranoid!" I once again stomped up to my dormitory. They probably think I  
have PMS or something, I thought to myself with a trace of a smile on my face.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I hate Harry Potter! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Why won't he talk to me? Why  
do I feel so upset about it? I shouldn't be THAT upset should I? Don't answer that... Ergh!  
He is SUCH a pain right now! Bye  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Later that day I went to talk with Harry.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed at him.  
"Herm!" Harry responded, shocked by my "language".  
"Again, what the hell is wrong with you!? Do you not want to be my friend anymore or  
something?" I asked the last part more quietly.  
"Of course not!... I mean yes! Of course I want to be your friend! I AM your friend!"  
Harry replied quickly.  
"Doesn't seem like it..." I trailed off.  
"Herm, I have just been really busy..." Harry replied.  
"Bull! You always have time for Ron! Just never me! I hate you!" I ran to my room after  
my sudden outburst, (although it wasn't that sudden, if you know what I mean).  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't seem to figure out why this whole thing is getting on my nerves so much! Why  
do I care!?!? I know why, it's because I'm afraid of losing him, and not because he is one  
of my best friends, but because I LIKE him, I mean, I really LIKE him! Aren't I smart? I  
just told the guy I like that I hate him. Funny isn't it? Bye for now.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Ron came in just then, "Um, are you okay, Hermione? Harry said you just said that you  
hate him and that you were yelling at him... care to talk about it?"  
"I was yelling at him because he keeps ignoring me! Why? Please tell me Ron! Please!  
I'm going crazy trying to figure out what I ever did to him!"  
"You want to know what you did to him? I will tell you what you did to him, IF you  
promise not to tell him I told you!"  
"oh, alright, I promise," I replied.  
"You, you were born!" Ron shouted.  
"What?! That's not MY fault!" I shouted back, kind of surprised.  
"He has had a crush on you ever since the second task of the Triwizard Tournament! He  
keeps telling me how much he likes you... it can get very annoying... no offense of  
course, Hermione," Ron stated very fast.  
"Are, are you ser, serious?!" I stammered.  
"Yeah! PLEASE don't tell him I told you! Please! He'll KILL me!" Ron pleaded.  
"Alright, alright, I won't, calm down! You're starting to hyperventilate!" I replied.  
"I got to go... remember; we NEVER spoke!" Ron then ran like the wind out of the  
common room.  
So of course, I went up to my room and grabbed my diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Guess what!?!? Ron just told me that Harry likes me! Oh. My. God. I have to go find  
him! NOW! Bye!  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
"Harry! We NEED to talk!" I shouted at him, once I found him in the library reading a  
book about quidditch.  
"Are you going to scream at me again? Because if so, I don't want to talk," Harry replied.  
"I'm not going to yell at you, I promise," I responded, more quietly than before.  
"Then okay, talk," Harry sounded a tad relieved.  
"Okay, SOMEONE told me that you have a crush on me-" I said, but before I could  
finish, Harry, who had leapt from his chair, interrupted me.  
"What!? Who told you!? I bet it was Ron, because he is the only one who knows besides  
me, I'm gonna MURDER him!"  
"Harry! Listen to me! I wasn't finished!" I yelled at him, and he sat back down.  
"I have had a crush on you for a LONG time! Will you go out with me?" I added the  
second part while I turned a TAD reddish... (yeah, sssuuurrreee...)  
"Seriously!? I mean, yeah sure" Harry also went red.  
"Great!" I replied.  
THE END!!!! (dumb... not sooooo dumb... corny.... not so corny... please do tell! I'm  
simply DYING to know!) Thank you! (in case you didn't understand. The above  
statement means PLEASE REVIEW!!!! the one in the parentheses I mean... Thanks!) 


End file.
